


Snuggle Into Morning Bliss

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [67]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon and Sophie enjoy some morning cuddles.
Relationships: Marlon & Rosie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Rosie & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	Snuggle Into Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was so warm in bed. That was the thought lazily swimming through Sophie’s mind. Her arms moved forward, wrapping closer around Marlon who mumbled something in his sleep before beginning to snore again. Sophie smiled and buried her face against her husband’s back. Her hand casually moved down and intertwined with his. The redhead basked into his warmth, taking in every moment gratefully as she continued to cuddle with him. 

After a few minutes the bed bounced slightly, indicating that Rosie had decided to join in. The pitbull trotted over to the couple and curled up at their feet. Sophie muttered something about bacon and continued to sleep, falling back into a peaceful slumber to the sound of Marlon’s snoring. After a while Sophie got up and slipped her arms from Marlon’s waist. The blond seemed to notice this and stirred around for a moment. Rosie got up and plopped over on the spot where Sophie once was and soon was pulled into a hug by Marlon.

“Enjoy your cuddle time, I’m gonna start on some breakfast,” Sophie spoke to the pitbull then tiptoed towards the bedroom door. Once she had successfully closed it behind her without waking her husband she began to wonder what to make for breakfast. Sophie’s bare feet touched the cool tiles of the kitchen, sending a small shiver up her spine. Her eyes glanced back at the bedroom but she shook her head. She wasn’t going to risk waking up Marlon for her slippers. Sophie tapped her chin with her finger, her face scrunched in concentration about what to make when she let out a small, excited gasp. 

“Waffles!” The redhead declared that a bit too loudly but she was too lost in her thoughts on getting out the ingredients and waffle maker to notice. After a few minutes she had begun on the waffle batter when she heard the bedroom door open. The fast pitter patter of Rosie’s paws grew louder as the pitbull ran into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Rosie!” Sophie gave a warm smile down to the dog whose tail was wagging happily. Suddenly Sophie felt Marlon’s arms wrap around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. The redhead began to giggle which just made the blond continue with the small kisses along her neck.

“Morning, Snickerdoodle.” Marlon’s warm voice tickled his wife’s ear. 

Sophie turned around and gave a loving smile to Marlon before she captured his lips in a quick kiss. “Morning, Hedgehog,” Sophie gave a playful smile, causing Marlon to mirror it as he lifted up his hands to check on his hair.

“Is my bedhead really that bad?”

“Nah, no more than usual,” Sophie stole one more kiss then returned to her task. 

“Whatcha making?” Marlon leaned forward and looked into the bowl.

“Waffles,” 

The word made the blond’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “Oh, hell yeah! I’ll help out. What do you need me to do?” Marlon rolled up his sleeves with a smile. Within seconds the couple was working in sync as Sophie started to pour batter for the first waffles and Marlon got all the toppings prepped and ready. Rosie walked between the two, receiving loving headpats and affectionate words here and there. 

“Alright they’re all done,” Sophie took the last waffle out of the waffle maker and turned off the machine.

“Time to get to decorating!” Marlon happily took the container of whipped cream while Sophie grabbed the strawberries. Together they formed small hearts on their massive piles of waffles. With the breakfast made and their stomachs rumbling, the couple sat down at the table and began to eat, excited to take these good morning vibes and have them last throughout the rest of the day.


End file.
